Drops
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Reno used to hate the rain. ReTi oneshot for fire mystic.


Drops

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for fire mystic so enjoy! Please R&R.

They say Turks like me aren't meant to end up happy. That we're supposed to die a slow painful death for all the suffering we've caused.

If I ever meet anyone who thinks like that, I'll tell them to blow it out their ass.

But back to happiness.

The woman who's currently snuggled up to me like I'm her favorite teddy bear is my happiness.

As I watch her open her eyes, she grins at me.

"It's raining," she whispers, pointing behind me. I turn around and notice the dreary sky and raindrops pelting the world.

"So it is," I reply, grinning as well.

I remember a time when I hated the rain...

* * *

_I pressed my hand tightly against the bullet wound I had suffered. Blood still seeped through the spaces in my fingers however and I nearly fainted._

_I had screwed up and some punk got a lucky shot on me. _

_So I had ran down the back alleys of Edge until my pursuers were lost._

_And now, as my vision was getting blurry, I noticed the world was black and white to my eyes. I started laughing at that but pain reared it's ugly head once more and I fell to my knees._

_As my face hit the cold pavement, I noticed a figure approaching me before I passed out._

_When consciousness was mine once again, I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings._

_I was in a bed, bandages around my middle._

_A framed drawing was on the wall, obviously the work of a child, and I recognized the brunette in the picture standing next to the spiky haired stick figure._

_My observation was cut off then by the door opening._

_"You're awake."_

_Tifa's voice was calm as she said this and that made me nervous._

_Sure we weren't enemies anymore but the fact that she had taken care of me was still odd._

_"Why did you take me in?"_

_She didn't respond right away, instead coming closer and checking the bandages._

_"You helped us find the kids when they were kidnapped so I thought one good turn deserves another," she finally said._

_I gave a murmur of understanding at that and tried to get out of the bed before I felt her hand on my shoulder, pushing me back down._

_"You can't leave just yet. You were nearly dead Reno and even with the Elixir I used it'll still be a few days before you're completely healed."_

_Nodding, I lay back down and met her gaze._

_"Where's my belongings?" She gestured to my left and there on a nearby table were my effects. After making sure I wasn't hungry, she left._

_Calling Tseng didn't put me in a better mood as he insisted that I stay there until I was better._

_He was probably paying me back after I set him up on a blind date with that transvestite._

_Closing my eyes, I decided to go back to sleep._

_The sooner I could get out of here the better, I decided._

_Tifa returned a few hours after my nap with a bowl of soup and a glass of water. I didn't try to engage in any smalltalk and merely thanked her._

_Once she was gone I tore into the meal and gulped the water down like it would be the last drink of my life._

_Sated, I fell asleep once more as the stars started to brighten the sky._

_I was woken up by the pounding of raindrops on the roof. And when I looked around, I suddenly was aware of the kid staring at me with big brown eyes._

_"You're awake!" she exclaimed, a smile lighting up her face._

_"So I am," I said to Marlene._

_"It's raining!" she pointed out. "Do you like the rain Mr. Reno?"_

_"Not really kid." She seemed upset at that and narrowed her eyes a little._

_"Why not?"_

_"A lot of bad things have happened to me when it rained in the past. It even rained the day I was born." I expected her to run away at that, bored with the adult and wanting to color or something. Instead, she just sighed and shook her head._

_"That's a silly reason."_

_I gave a laugh at that._

_"Maybe it is."_

_"Besides you get something good today!" she said, jumping up and down._

_"And what's that?"_

_"Tifa's cooking grilled cheese sandwiches! They're yummy, right Tifa?" The kid then turned her head towards the slightly opened doorway and I saw Tifa's flushed face._

_"I think you'll like them," she answered Marlene. The little girl cheered and rushed out of the room then, saying something about coloring._

_Tifa came in then and checked my bandages._

_"Using children to distract me while you listen in? Pretty devious, eh Lockhart?"_

_Her cheeks turned a bit pink and I smirked._

_She looked kind of cute like that._

_"I just happened to be walking in when I heard you two talking. I'm sorry if she bugged you."_

_"She didn't. Spiky still being his emo self?" At my question, she looked away and I could see the pain marring her face._

_"I wouldn't know...he left..."_

_I didn't say anything right away, just studied her face._

_"Sorry..." I murmured._

_She shook her head at my apology and gave me a small smile._

_"It's okay, you didn't know." She looked out the window and her smile got a bit wider. "I've always loved the rain. I used to think it would wash all our problems away. Pretty silly, huh?"_

_"Not really...just different," I said._

_I felt a hand on my shoulder then and moved my gaze up her arm to look into her eyes._

_I had never noticed just how clear her eyes were._

_After a minute of just staring she looked away._

_"I'm sorry for bothering you. I'll bring you something soon."_

_I nodded and watched as she left the room._

_What was that about?_

_

* * *

_

_The days passed and we started talking more._

_I learned that she was terrified of vampires while I told her about my obsession with Archie comics._

_I even colored with Marlene for half an hour._

_On the last day I stayed there, I realized something._

_I was going to miss Tifa._

_Returning to work was even more annoying than usual. Torturing Elena wasn't as exciting anymore and drinking with Rude even less so._

_I had to do something._

_So I walked to Seventh Heaven a week later and waited outside the door for a moment. Taking out my cellphone, I dialed her number._

_"Hey, did you want to go for a walk in the rain with me?"_

_She said she would._

_At that point I opened the door and gave her a grin._

_"Then how about now?"_

_And as she smiled, I got my answer._

_

* * *

_

"Reno, you're drifting," I hear her say. Blinking my eyes a little, I smirk at her.

"Sorry, just thinking of the past."

"Not a bad memory I hope," she says.

I shake my head and lean in for a kiss.

However the sound of tiny feet reach my ears then and our daughter leaps between us, her long red hair trailing behind her.

"I'm up from my nap now!" she exclaims.

Tifa smiles at her and ruffles her hair.

"Then what should we do Elly?"

Elly's brown eyes brighten as she looks out the window and notices the rain.

"Let's go puddle jumping!"

And as my wife laughs at Elly's enthusiasm, I can't keep the contented grin from my face.

The rain doesn't bother me anymore.


End file.
